Hurt
by AtlasOrion
Summary: George Weasley comforts a friend in her time of need.


George Weasley couldn't sleep.

It was another hot August night, and once again, as he had found himself doing often of late. He lay awake on his back, starring into the darkness and listening to his twin brother snoring from across the other side of the room.

George, like Fred, had always been a good sleeper. He'd never had any trouble falling asleep before, and his brother's snoring never bothered him either. But recent events had disrupted his sleep pattern, and though this did disgruntle him, a part of him was glad of the time alone from Fred, who he often thought could read his mind, to lie and think about his troubles.

He knew exactly what was keeping him awake over the summer nights, and he could easy name it. Orion DeWolfe.

Every night for the past two weeks, when it went dark and he climbed into bed, and after his brother had fallen asleep, he found his thoughts drifting downstairs, down to the sixteen year old witch sleeping on their sofa.

There had been troubling times recently in the Weasley household, and the root of such troubles seemed to be Orion.

She had been staying with the Weasley family for the same two weeks George had been unable to sleep. And she had been staying with them since the night her parent's had been killed.

George sighed and rolled over onto his side, turning away from his twin and studying the wall in front of him, trying to make out patterns on the wallpaper in the dark that surrounded him.

He remembered perfectly the night Orion had come to stay with them.

He remembered the way all the air seemed to vanish from inside him when Molly Weasley shook both him and Fred awake, telling them that Orion was downstairs and that her parents had been killed as their house had been enveloped in fire as the dark mark loomed overhead.

He remembered the sound of her heartbreaking cries of agony as Bill and their father fought to restrain her, desperate to return to her home and try to save her lost parents.

He remembered the sick feeling he got when he saw the shockingly red blood running from the top of her head, down her face, neck and even shoulder. And how helpless he felt as she threw herself at him and Fred, crying for her family.

He sighed again and rolled back over onto his back, imagining her asleep downstairs. She had slept in Ginny's room when she first arrived, but after a night of sleep plagued by awful dreams, she decided to sleep downstairs, in order not to disturb Ginny or Hermione. George had been perfectly willing to share his room, or even his bed with her. But he knew his mother would never let something like that happen under her roof.

In truth, he had to admit that his affection towards Orion extended beyond just mere friendship. She was frightfully pretty, he knew Fred even thought so; anyone who said otherwise was a liar.

He'd never met anyone like her. Striking high cheek bones, perfectly clear white skin, plump, tempting lips. He closed his eyes and thought of her, her shapely, generous bussom, taut white thighs, long slender neck, all of them begging for his touch, to be caressed by his lips . . .

He shook his head and snapped his eyes open again, ridding his mind of all indecent thoughts of her. He felt a stab of guilt. He shouldn't been thinking about her like that when she was grieving for her parents.

He felt ashamed to admit it, but he'd done it before. Many times he had imagined her when he was alone in his room, his hand stuffed down the front of his underwear.

George felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he climbed out of bed and crept silently out of the room, taking care not to wake his brother as he did. He walked quietly downstairs, past the many bedroom doors behind which his family were sleeping, until he came to the kitchen.

It was dark in the kitchen, the only light coming from a few lit candles and the open door to the living room. He took a step towards the door and slowly pushed it the rest of the way open. She was lying on her back on the sofa, her long hair tied up as always, wearing his shirt and her underwear. She had nothing, nothing but her wand and the clothes she had been wearing the night her parents died.

He walked over to her, admiring her slender legs as he did, and picked up the blanket that had fallen onto the floor beside her, covering her back over. Behind him the fire was dying out, casting a dim orange glow across the room. He smiled at her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face and gazing at her for a moment, before straightening up and walking back out to the kitchen.

He left the door half open and walked to the sink, opening the cupboard above it and taking out a glass.

'George?' George jumped back, startled and dropped the glass, which fell and hovered a foot above the ground, before gently soaring back up and landing lightly on the kitchen table. He span around, clutching his heart and saw Orion standing in the door way, holding her wand out.

'Merlin's beard Ori! Don't do that!' he hissed, still clutching his chest.

She smiled 'Sorry' she said. He shook his head and walked to her. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around, leading her back into the living room 'don't worry about it' he said, though his heart was pounding 'what are you doing awake anyway?'

She sat back down on the sofa, George sitting beside her; she stretched her legs out across his lap, which was something she often did when they were lounging in the Gryffindor common room, and turned to lean back against the arm rest.

'You woke me up' she said, resting her hands behind her head.

'No I didn't, I didn't even make a noise' he argued.

'Yes you did' she smirked 'you let the door creak on your way out'

'Oh' he said, 'sorry'

She shook her head 'don't worry about it' she smiled. He gazed at her and nodded. She didn't fool him with that smile. He knew she was barely sleeping and George felt guilty for having woken her.

'How'd you know I'm George anyway? Maybe I'm Fred' he asked, smiling at her.

She laughed 'Oh you can't use that one on me, we both know it won't work' she said confidently smirking.

They starred each other down for a moment, each waiting for the other to fold first, and George did 'Alright, I am George' he said 'but how could you tell?'

She shrugged her shoulders 'I don't know' she just admitted 'I can just tell which of you is which' she said.

'Wow' he nodded, impressed and lighting tapping the tips of his fingers on her shin bone 'not even mum can do that, she'd be jealous'

Orion laughed and lowered her arms, which where now aching 'I'm surprised she can't'

'Maybe she doesn't know us as well as you do' he winked at her. She smiled and nodded.

Silence fell over them and they both sat thinking. Orion watched his hand which had come up to her kneecap, his fingertip tracing around the edge of her kneecap as it did. She was glad of George's company and didn't know how she could go on if she didn't have the twins.

They had been friends for so long that it felt as though they had been friends since time began. They had always been there, since forever, whenever she needed them. It occurred to her that although Fred was there whenever she needed him, that George was there before she even knew she needed them, being just that little more affectionate than his brother.

George was watching her. He could tell she was thinking about something by the way she was starring off at nothing. She looked tired, he could see bags under her eyes, which where slightly reddened and he suspected she had been crying again.

She hadn't been herself since her parents had died, which was completely understandable, but George hated seeing her like that, so lifeless. She had no desire to do anything anymore. She never wanted to play pranks with him and Fred anymore, nor play Quidditch with them, and they almost had to physically drag her to the world cup.

'You okay?' he asked, breaking the silence.

She looked up nodded 'I suppose' she sighed.

He reached out with the hand that wasn't now above her knee and took her hand 'It'll get better you know' he smiled 'I promise'

She nodded 'Least I got you lot' she smiled, gesturing to the house around them, which she supposed, was now her home.

George grinned 'exactly, and you know what mum's like, she'll take anyone in, Harry's practically family now' he joked, though it was very, very true.

'She's a good mother, she managed to raise all you lot without tearing her hair out, so she must be' she said wearing an innocent smile.

He snorted 'Raising Fred and I was a joy Ori' he said smugly. He arched an eyebrow.

'I find that very difficult to believe' she said, vaguely noticing his hand slide a little further up her thigh, she didn't even know if he was aware that it was happening or not, but either way, she liked it. George was very gentle and had surprisingly soft hands.

'Why are you awake anyway?' she asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from her recent loss.

He shrugged 'couldn't sleep' he admitted.

'No way' she said sceptically 'you're a great sleeper' she said. After being friends for thirteen years, she knew his sleeping pattern as well as her own.

He nodded 'usually' he agreed.

'So why the sudden change?'

He shrugged 'worried I guess, I heard mum and dad talking a few weeks ago, dad says there's a lot of death eater activity going on and the ministry are doing everything they can to cover it up' he explained.

Orion frowned 'why would they cover it up?'

'To keep people calm I suppose, they don't want people to get thrown into a panic and think you-know-who is back' he sighed, his hand slowly massaging her soft thigh, drifting a little higher 'dad says something's happening though, says he can feel it' he said solemnly.

Orion shuddered as a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Voldemort returning to power 'do you think he'll ever gain power again?' she asked.

George sighed and shrugged 'Dad thinks it's possible' he said. She smiled. She knew all the Weasley children trusted the word of their father unconditionally. Orion felt oddly unsettled and shifted forwards in her seat, causing George's hand to slip up to the top of her thigh.

George became suddenly aware of where his hand was, as he could feel the edge of her underwear under this thumb. Silence fell over them once again as they both looked down at his hands, his fingers still massaging her. Her skin felt soft and supple, but still firm. And the knowledge of being so close to her crotch was having an affect on him.

He couldn't help but look down at her thighs as the leg closest to him, which was not the one he was massaging, slid up his lap, separating from its twin and covering his crotch, her leg ever so slowly moving back and forth over his groin. His breathing was deepening and his mind couldn't comprehend how devastatingly sexy she looked, leaning back with her legs slightly parted, whilst his own groin was screaming at him to get between them.

George found that his throat was dry and he swallowed hard, speaking after only two minutes of silence that had so obviously spoke volumes 'Maybe I should uh, go back to bed' he suggested, his voice low and quiet.

'No' she said in a deep, husky voice he had never heard before. She leaned up, leaning closer to him, her cheeks flushed and her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily 'stay' she said. Her face was less than an inch from his and he could smell coconut shampoo on her.

He nodded, staring intently into her eyes, feeling closer than ever to her. They were so close he could see each individual eyelash, feel her breath on his face, and even hear her heart hammering against her ribs.

He stared her, only glancing down at her lips for a split second and he leaned in and kissed her, gently and playfully, pulling away straight away, the kiss followed swiftly by another, then another, and more, until in just seconds, they were kissing, lips parting and tongues playfully meeting.

She leaned up again, climbing up onto her knees, still kissing him and sitting down on his lap, straddling him. He took hold of her hips as she did; pulling the shirt she was wearing up over them.

George's mind was spinning. It wasn't registering with him that the object of his desires for the past three years was sitting half naked on his lip, letting him tongue her mouth and slowly rocking her hips between his, revelling in the friction and sexual tension between the two of them. He couldn't think straight, and was letting his animalistic needs take over.

His grip tightened and his hands slid down to her backside and he took the brave step of deepening their kiss. Kissing her as passionately as he could, wanting to make her feel as hot as he did. She was becoming frantic, one of her hands lost on his hair, and the other on his shoulder, balled into a fist and holding a fist full of his shirt tight in her grip, wanting it off him.

George broke off and Orion panted as he did, desperate for air as he redirected his mouth and tongue to her neck, sending shivers of excitement down her spine. She grabbed the shoulders of his shirt as he started to unbutton hers from the bottom and pulled it off over his head, bringing him in for another kiss once it was off.

'I want you' he panted between frantic, desperate kisses, shaking fingers working on her buttons 'I want you bad' he panted.

She nodded, fully aware of the hardened bulge in his pyjama trousers, pressed against her groin, which was also begging to be touched 'take me' she panted, kissing his neck and ear as he started to undo the buttons that were hiding her breasts from him 'please George take me'

Her begging was too much for him, and grunting with frustration, he took hold of the shirt in his fists and tore it open, sending the remaining buttons flying across the room and finally leaving her breasts exposed to him.

He stopped and starred down at her, unable to believe it was real. Unable to understand that Orion was shirtless in front of him. He licked his lips and moved in, kissing her breast bone gently, moving down with every kiss he planted, his hands coming up to caress her breasts, his thumbs grazing over her nipples, causing her to moan. He shuddered, the sound of her moan only turning him on more.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to have her, and he needed to have her there and then. Gripping her hips tightly, he threw her down onto her back, pinning her below him on the sofa.

Then he looked into her eyes.

'I can't' he choked, backing away from her and looking away, feeling sick and disgusted with himself.

'What's wrong?' she asked, sitting up and stroking the side of his face 'don't you want me?' she asked.

His eyes snapped to her face 'Yes! I do, I do' he said, desperate for her to feel anything other than rejection 'I want you so badly Orion' he said, his eyes searching her almost naked body hungrily, he wanted nothing more than to be with her sexually.

'Then what is it?' she asked.

He swallowed 'it's not right Orion' he said, avoiding her eye again.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

He sighed and shook his head 'You're not thinking right' he said 'after what you've been through, of course you aren't, you probably don't know what you want. It'd be wrong if I took advantage of you' he said, knowing full well he may never have this opportunity again.

'George, look at me' she said firmly, he looked up and found her beautiful pale blue eyes again 'I know what I want and it's you. I've wanted you for a long time, long before my parents died' she said truthfully. He watched her, searching her face for any sign of a lie. She brought her hand forwards to cup him gently, massaging 'I want you. I want to feel you' she whispered, feeling the heat between them rise again and feeling George leaning into her again, his eyes watching her lips eagerly 'Please George' he was so close that she barely had to whisper to be heard 'make me yours'

George nodded and joined their lips again, kissing her fiercely, pushing her down gently by the shoulders, coming to rest above her. She kept her hand on his crotch, massing him harder, getting desperate.

His hands wondered down to her hips and his fingers hooked around the top of her underwear. He started to kiss her neck again as he tore them off her, throwing them across the room and using one of his long sender fingers to rub her, causing her to hiss and arch her back, biting her lip to suppress a moan of pleasure.

Her eyes snapped shut as he rubbed her, adding a second finger, pushing them inside her. She moaned when he did and gasped, her fingers keeping a tight grip on his shoulder. He looked up, watching her face as he slid his fingers rhythmically in and out of her, smirking at the effect he was having on her.

She was panting, feeling a sensation building in her abdomen, her chest still heaving 'stop!' she panted. He looked up at her curiously, but followed her command. She leaned up and crashed her lips onto his, pulling his trousers and underwear down as she did, George kicking them off.

He pushed her back down again, one of his hands massaging a breast and the other wrapped around himself, guiding himself to her 'are you sure?' he whispered, ready to enter her. She kept her eyes trained onto his and nodded.

He pushed himself into her, moaning as he did, feeling her inner walls envelope him in a vice like grip that felt like utter heaven. She felt nothing short of divine and all he knew was that he needed more from her.

He started to move, rocking his hips against hers and finding a rhythm that worked, feeling himself getting closer and closer every time he pushed himself back into her warmth. Her frantic hands gripped his naked back, fingernails digging in every time he hit that spot inside her that he knew made her feel as good as he did.

Around them the room was heating up, the fire was barely burning, but George could feel a thin sheen of sweat covering his back, and knew she was feeling the same warmth. He was aware they were making too much noise, but the sounds of their moans and panting were far to divine for him to put a stop to.

He looked down at her, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pinched shut, looking at him. He kept going, speeding up, going harder, giving her everything he had, wanting to make sure she had to come back to him for more, all the while starring down at her, eternally grateful he was sharing that moment with her and no one else.

'George' she panted, her fingers fastened around his wrist, his hands on her hips 'I'm going to, I'm gonna-'

'Do it' he panted, desperate to watch her have her release 'do it for me'

She bit her lip, and a moment later, after just a handful more thrusts from George, he got his wish. He watched as her body stiffened momentarily and her eyes widened, her mouth opening and her back arching. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, wanting to feel all of him as her orgasm rode through her in waves '_Oh George' _she whispered right next to his ear, in such a sensual way that it drove him over the edge and he came, his hips bucking and his eyes forcing themselves shut. He grunted and groaned in her ear as he thrust feebly a few more times, riding out his own orgasm as she kept him held close.

They remained close, pressed together and panting, George placing gentle kisses on her shoulder 'you're amazing' he panted.

She sighed, running her fingers up and down his spine, content 'so are you' she whispered as her eyelids started to drop.

…

Molly Weasley slowly trundled away down her stairs, passing the doors behind which her children where sleeping. Smiling to herself when she heard their snores.

She continued down the stairs and to the kitchen, where she went every morning. She dropped the pile of dirty laundry she had been carrying down onto the table and went to the living room to check on Orion, which she had done every morning since the girl's arrival.

She pushed the door open, and was very surprised to find that Orion wasn't alone.

Lying on his back was one of her 16 year old twin sons. She had never been able to tell them apart, but she knew it was George, for he had always been very affectionate towards the dark haired girl, and although he had never admitted it to his mother, she knew he had romantic feelings for her.

George was asleep, lying on his back and wearing nothing other than his boxer shorts. Lying between his legs and with her head rested on his chest was Orion, who was also in just her underwear, though her chest was hidden, pressed against Georges, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Molly smiled to herself as she picked up the blanket from the floor and draped it over them, making sure to cover their modesty and walked out, shutting the door behind her and relighting the fire with a wave of her wand as she did.

_And about time too _she thought of the two new lovers, smiling still as she went to make breakfast.


End file.
